


Whisper Softly

by chaosfay



Series: Random Gifts Trades and One Shots [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Death, Death in Childbirth, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days, two losses, and left with nothing but empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper Softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



> This is a prompt my bff sent me involving her Lavellan and Cullen.

He watched the pyre burn.  

No one spoke to him, no touched him.  They tried, but nothing got through.

She’d been in labor for two days.  All the life in her had burned away as she tried to bring more life into this world.

He had been there with her in those last hours of her life. 

There was so much blood.  He’d been in battle, had seen true horrors on the field, in the city, the towers.  Never did he think he’d see it here, in their room, on a day that should have been so filled with joy.

What hurt the most was not just the loss of his wife, but to have nothing to fill that space.  Their child had not survived.

She was so cold in his arms, but couldn’t shiver, couldn’t shake, left weak and exhausted.  Wasted away.  Her skin was grey then blue.  Eyes once bright with laughter glazed over.  Lifeless.

He watched the pyre burn.

“Goodbye, Arida.”


End file.
